


Thank god for best friends or you might have just f&$% up the very best thing in your going for you

by wrtingupastorm



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-The Raven King, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtingupastorm/pseuds/wrtingupastorm
Summary: ‘Parrish asked me to marry him and I fucked up and ran away.’‘You what’ Blue pulled back. She was not computing. ‘Adam proposed and you---‘‘Ran away. Yeah...’Ronan fucked up. The love of his life just proposed to him and he ran away because he's an idiot and bad at communication. Thankfully he has amazing friends, namely one Blue Sargent, who is ready and willing to knock some sense into this idiot boy.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Thank god for best friends or you might have just f&$% up the very best thing in your going for you

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey everybody!  
> So lockdown sucks but it means I can actually write some of these fics that's been floating around in my head.  
> This takes place about 8 or so years after the end of the Raven King and the Gangsey's all grown up. I can't actually remember what happens to Monmouth Manufacturing after the Raven King but let's just assume that Gansey keeps it for nostalgia value and the gang stays there sometimes when they are back in Henrietta.  
> Hope you enjoy xx

‘Oh my fucking God. Where the fuck is Gansey? Fuckity fuck fuck!’

Blue looked up from her laptop where she was seated on Gansey’s old queen bed inexplicably still in the middle of the room as Ronan Lynch kicked open the door of Monmouth Manufacturing. She and Gansey were back in Henrietta visiting their friends and family on a rare break between Gansey post-grad research pursuits and her own environmental activism activities. Staying in their old high school haunt for a bit of privacy she had been planning on a quiet afternoon but the look of sheer panic washing out his features as he walked over and face planted across the mattress at her feet told her it was not be so. The afternoon sun streamed through the large floor to ceiling windows bathing the open plan space with the warm glow of early summer. 

‘Uhh Lynch, are you ok?’ Blue queried, prodding the dark mass at the end of the bed with one multicoloured foot. The mass just groaned in response, apparently all usual cursing was no longer enough to convey the gravity of the situation. Blue placed the laptop next to her and scooted down so she was laying alongside the malfunctioning Lynch. 

‘Hey buddy,’ Blue tried again softly and slowly, putting on the same voice she had used that time Henry had found a stray dog stuck down a drain and she needed to earn its trust to lift it out without getting bitten. ‘Gansey’s not back from lunch with his family yet so you want to tell me what’s got you in such a state? Or do you want me to just leave you to do whatever this is?’

Ronan just groaned out another expletive into the sheet. Blue rolled her eyes after 8 years of knowing the man, she was now quite used to this particular brand of Lynch dramatics and rolled over up to pull her laptop back while resting her legs on a Lynch-shaped foot pillow.

‘I am a fuck up,’ came a small confession after a while as she tapped away on her laptop, finally getting around to returning that email from the Cost Rican group who were organised a sea turtle rescue programme she wanted to visit later that summer.

‘Hmm? And you’re sulking about this, ruining my peaceful afternoon, because you just realised this?’ 

‘Shut up maggot,’ he shot back but the usual bite was missing and Blue could hear a very very soft sort of fondness in his voice. Their relationship had progressed a lot over the years. If you didn’t know them it would seem like they deliberately antagonised each other but their sort of relationship was conveyed through insults and small acts of harmless violence, puzzling to outsiders but endearing to each other.

‘So?’ Blue prodded again after the silence stretched on like the shadows of the fading afternoon light. 

‘Parrish asked me to marry him.’ 

Stunned for a second as that admission was not what she was expecting him to come up with and at complete odd to the picture of doom and gloom in front of her it took Blue a moment to figure out how to react. She settled for jumping on him and giving him a huge bear hug. ‘Oh my God Ronan! I’m so happy for you guys! We’re happy about this right? Congratulations? Pop the champagne? Why are you not with Adam celebrating?”

‘Parrish asked me to marry him and I fucked up and ran away.’

‘You what’ Blue pulled back. She was not computing. ‘Adam proposed and you---‘

‘Ran away. Yeah...’

‘Jesus Ronan,” Blue breathed out when the full impact of Ronan’s statements hit her. “What the hell were you thinking?” She pulled right back, sitting up and pushed on him to make him look up at her. He just covered his face with his hands, groaning like a kicked puppy.

Blue was flummoxed. Two of her best friends, whom she had known since they were teenagers, who were literally perfect for each other and stupidly obviously in love, now were not? She had a bet going on with Henry when they were going to get engaged, they had tried to involve Gansey but he wasn’t having a bar of it throwing around term like conflict of interest and breach of the codes of friendship. Blue had her money and this year because Gansey was shit at keeping secrets from her and had confessed later that he had gone ring shopping with Adam just before Christmas last year.

‘I cannot believe what I am hearing. Have I fallen into an alternate universe where Ronan Lynch is a literal and complete stupid idiot? Did you hit your head? Are you drink, oh god please tell me your not on drugs?’ Blue queried, pulling Ronan’s hands away to see his face concerned for the wellbeing of her idiot friend. ”You didn’t say yes to the literal love of your life when he asked you to marry him, who by your admission you have been in love with since you were 16, who is basically your soul mate and turned him down and just gapped it?!’

‘Look I’m not drunk or on drugs, Jesus Blue,’ Ronan countered sitting up grabbing one of the many throw pillows strewn across the bed and hugged it to his chest, knees pulled up panic etched on his face. 

“And I didn’t turn him down, ok?” He continued, “ I just panicked, and I didn’t think it through and somehow I ended up in my car and I didn’t know what to do or where to go, so I just ended up here because Gansey usually miraculously understands what’s going on in my head when I don’t and he’s not here and I left my phone at the Barns and I fucked up and now Adam is going to hate me, and never want to speak to me again and break up with me and then I won’t have any reason to live anymore----“ Ronan’s voice hitched higher and higher, eyes wild.

‘Woah, woah woah, don’t hyperventilate on me now Lynch. Just breathe.’ Blue interrupted the panicked word vomit before it could go places she did not want to deal right now thank you very much. Happy Ronan wasn’t going to pass out once he’d done a few of his big smoker breaths she continued. ‘Ok from the sounds of yep you sure did fuck up big time but what the hell dude? Do you not want to marry Adam?’ 

Ronan sighed, ‘No I do, of course I fucking do, Its Adam, it’s just...’ He trailed off looking down.

‘Just what?’ Blue asked gently placing a hand on his knee, still not really understanding. Maybe Gansey would have understood this situation better but he wasn’t here at the moment so it was up to Blue to knock some sense into the pig headed idiot. ‘What’s stopping you?’

Ronan took a deep breath in and let it out with his confession. ‘It’s just I don’t know, I don’t want him to feel like he’s settling, like I’m holding him back. He’s finally done with school and got his whole life ahead of him. He could do anything, go anywhere and I just don’t want him to regret getting tied down to small-town bumfuck Virginia after her married his deadbeat high school boyfriend who’s no one and going nowhere.’ 

Blue’s eyes widened at the admission, heart breaking Ronan’s words. Ronan resolutely avoided her gaze. She did the only thing she could. She punched him in the stomach.

“---Oof! Blue what the hell?!’ Ronan coughed out, managing to catch the second swing she aimed at his side.

‘You absolute idiot Ronan Lynch!” She barked out, following it more gently with, “have you said any of this to Adam.’ Ronan just shrugged noncommittally in reply. Blue rolled her eyes, 'honestly boys' she thought.

‘Well firstly you need to have this conversation with him. Secondly I’m going to tell you something straight up. Now look at me Ronan Lynch.’ He didn’t raise his eyes so Blue had to put on her fiercest ‘don’t mess me even though I’m small’ voice. ‘Look at me Ronan Lynch!’ That did the trick, the two hands either side of his face to physically pull him around to look her helped a bit as well.

‘I don’t know where you’ve got these idiotic thoughts from but just throw them away. Never think them again. You’re not a deadbeat no one who’s going nowhere. No listen to me Lynch and don’t shake your head. I know this, Gansey knows this, and more importantly Adam knows this. You’re the only one who doesn’t. Look lets be real, yes are you annoying and moody, a pretty shit communicator at times, and overly dramatic just uphold whatever edgy persona this is trying to be.” 

“Geez Sargent way to make a boy feel good about himself”

Blue ignored this. “But you know what Lynch? No one who knows you, truly knows you, would call you a dead beat loser who doesn’t matter. Ronan you are an amazing friend, you’re a successful business owner, you’re fun and dear lord do I say it funny, you genuinely care about people with a literal heart of gold behind all those thorns and tattoos. And Ronan your dream creations are some of the most beautiful breathtaking things I have ever seen it gives me hope in the magic and wonder of this world. That’s how I feel as your friend, how all your friends feel about you, and we have no ulterior motives of wanting to marry you, let alone kiss you." At point they were both slightly pink in the cheeks but Blue couldn’t stop now. 

"And I know Adam too. I’ve seen the way Adam looks at you, how he talks about you. It’s like you hung the goddamn moon. You two are the Greywaren and Magician. You’re Ronan and Adam. You belong together. He loves you so much. So trust me when I say if you actually go and talk to Adam about this he won’t think your holding him back or tying him down. 

"I know using your words is hard but you need to go back and talk to your fucking boyfriend. Go tell him ‘Yes Adam of course I want to marry you I was just being the world’s biggest idiot and wallowing in stupid self pity because I am apparently emotionally constipated and it took a proposal to make me deal with my unfounded insecurity.’ Then you kiss and make up and live happily ever after. “ 

Blue was a little out of breath after that speech. God she had spent way too much time around Gansey and was now making ridiculous inspiring speeches. She just hoped some of it entered that tiny brain of Ronan's. 

“Thanks Maggot I think I needed to hear that.” 

She wrapped him in another hug. “Anytime asshole.”

Before Ronan could pull away the door to Monmouth Manufacturing slammed open for a second time that afternoon revealing a furious Adam Parrish followed by a bemused Gansey. Ronan quickly pulled out of her grasp and walked over to meet his stony faced boyfriend.

Blue stood as well. Gansey sidled up to her with a questioning look, nodding to their friends now engaging in a heated conversation. ‘Do you have any idea what’s going on Jane? Why is Ronan here? I arrived just as Parrish pulled up he was mad. Like smoke coming out ears mad. He couldn’t even say why just kept saying something about and on the way up and I must admit I am quite puzzled,’ Gansey spoke lowly to her, brow furrowed, as they watched their friend’s dissolve into a one sided shouting match. 

‘Parrish asked Lynch to marry him and he ran away without saying yes because of dumb farmer boy angst, so yeah.’ Blue whispered back with a sigh.

“Whaaat?!” Gansey exclaimed but Blue just shushed him seeing that the conversation between their two friends was now reaching its climax, Adam was still shouting but thankfully Ronan was finally using his words as well.

‘YOU FUCKING IDIOT RONAN LYNCH, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT?! I CAN’T EVEN---‘

Ronan cut him off by pulling him forward into a bruising kiss. A kiss that went on for a long moment, that had Blue wolf whistling and Gansey turning away to give them some privacy.

‘So is that a yes?’ Blue heard Adam ask softly once they parted.

‘Of course it’s fucking yes,’ was Ronan’s reply.

‘Yes!’ Yelled Blue jumping up, punching Gansey’s shoulder

‘Oh my god yes you guys,’ Was Gansey slightly choked up response as Adam placed a ring on Ronan’s index finger, and Blue wasn’t sure if the tears in his eyes were from her punch or from the emotion of his best friends’ engagement.

Laughing, past arguments and idiocy forgotten, Adam and Ronan turned to face their friends, hands joined, wide grins splitting their faces. Blue ran over to them and grabbed Ronan’s hand to get a close up of the silver band Adam had placed on his hand on her phone. Smiling she tugged both of them down into a big hug and felt Gansey join the hug from behind squishing her in the middle in a mass of tears and laughter and good natured barbs. 

She hoped her idiot Raven boys never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue and Ronan's friendship is #friendshipgoals. Get yourself a bestie who can verbally assualt you with love and affirmations when you are a complete muppet.  
> Please let me know what you thought. Kudos and comments are my heroin. Thanks for reading.  
> <3<3<3


End file.
